Transcript: Main Quest
Quest 1/2: Tutorial The tutorial has its own, more detailed transcript page, which includes Main Quests numbers 1 and the first half of Main Quest 2. After Dragon?! Quest Catniss: Man, I didn't even get to fight the dragon. Conan: I think you should be happy about that. Catniss: The Evil Pugomancer took off with it. They dropped this though. Conan: A red gem? What is it? Catniss: I don't know, but it must be important. Francis: Did someone say "gem"?! Catniss: Wah! Who are you? Francis: I'm Francis, the genius mage. Catniss: A mage, huh? Maybe you can analyze this gem, then? Francis: Sure. Catniss: But it's still the Guild's property... Francis: ... Sure. Quest 3: Red Gem Quest Start Francis: All right, I'll go do some research on this glimmering red gem. Conan: Hey, where are you going? You're not going to steal that, are you? Francis: Wow, Conan! I might really like gold and pretty jewels, but I am no thief. Catniss: Just know that we're keeping an eye on you... Francis: So rude! I'm going to tell you 'exactly' what magic lurks within this gem and prove my loyalty! Quest Completed Conan: So, trusted friend and loyal mage of the guild. What did you find? Francis: I regret to tell you that I didn't find much at all. Conan: The dragon gem isn't magical? Francis: No, it is. But I can't figure out what kind of magic it's infused with. Conan: Hm... Do you know anyone who will know? Francis: Maybe the cats in the woods? Conan: You mean the Elder Cats? Then we have to go through the Deep Woods... Let's ask Catniss if she knows the way. Quest Four: Deep Woods Quest Start Quest Completed Quest Five: Gnoll Hunt Quest Start Catniss: Guys, we've got an emergency! Conan: What's wrong? Did you get hurt? Is someone following you? Catniss: No. I think the Evil Pugomancer is also looking for the Elder Cats. Conan: That is strange, indeed. Francis: The Elder Cats are very skilled mages, but they don't know how to defend themselves. Conan: All the more reason for us to go. Come on! Quest Completed Francis: Guys, can you take it a little slower? My cape keeps getting caught in the branches..! Catniss: I didn't tell you to come for a walk... We're here to find evil gnolls! Conan: Come on, Francis, we're gonna need your fireballs for this fight. Catniss: Sch! There they are! Francis: I'm feeling strong magic coming for those trees. Francis: It must be the entrance to the Elder Cats' village. Conan: We've got no time to lose then. Let's set up the ambush... Quest Six: Gnoll Fight Quest Start Catniss: You guys ready for the fight? Conan: Yes, sir! Conan: They haven't seen us yet. Catniss: Sir? Francis: I'm losing control of this fireball, guys. Let's go already! Quest Completed Conan: Good fighting, you guys! Francis: No one can stand against my powers! Francis: Muhahahaha! Catniss: All right, big shot, calm down. Catniss: There's a bunch of vines and branches covering this tunnel or something. Can you remove them? Francis: *ahem* Let's have a look... Quest Seven: Locked Trees Quest Start Francis: Hm... hm... hm... Catniss: Are you finding anything? Francis: Does this look like anything but some branches to you? Catniss: Ehm... no? Francis: Exactly. So be quiet and let the master work. Quest Completed Francis: There we go! I have opened the path. Conan: Fantastic! Let's go see the Elder Cats. Francis: I would say it was 'purrfectly' done by me. Quest Eight: Elder Cats Quest Start Elder Cat: Who has entered our sacred sanctuary? Conan: Greetings, elder. We are heroes in need of your help. Elder Cat: What guidance do you seek? Conan: We need you to take a look at this magical gem. Francis - give it to him. Francis: Sure. Here you go, elder. Elder Cat: Oh... this is an interesting gem, indeed... Quest Completed Elder Cat: Young heroes, we have now examined your magical gem further. This gem holds the power to turn any creature into a dog. Conan: That's true evil! Elder Cat: Fear not, young heroes. This gem is but a part of a whole. Without a few more items, such a spell cannot be done. Francis: Lucky us! Conan: But that means the Evil Pugomancer must be looking for the other items. We must find them first! Catniss: Let's regroup at the guild. Quest Nine: Angry Pug Quest Start Evil Pugomancer: You dare steal my things?! Conan: What do you plan to do with the Elder Cats, Evil Pugomancer?! Evil Pugomancer: Elder Cats? hen my plan is fulfilled, they will be the 'Elder Dogs'! Francis: Eew! Old dogs stick! Evil Pugomancer: You know what stinks even more? Cats on fire! Conan: Your magic doesn't scare us! It's three against one - let's go! Quest Completed Evil Pugomancer: Bwahahaha! You can never defeat me! Catniss: The Evil Pugomancer's magic is too strong. We can't stay here! Conan: But what about the Elder Cats? Catniss: We still have the gem. If we run, the Evil Pugomancer might follow us instead. Francis: I agree, I wouldn't look good as charcoal. Conan: Hm... ok. Let's beat it! Quest #: War Golem Quest Start Quest Completed ... Quest #: Failure Quest Start Quest Completed Conan: Please, Zenpaws, the golem is approaching. Don’t you have anything that can help? Catniss: It’s for the sake of all of Catania! Francis: And my skin! Zenpaws: ... Conan: It's just self-defense. No one will judge you. Zenpaws: Okay. The Zenpaws might have a way. Zenpaws: There is a weapon in our village we could use. It is called the "BFC". Quest #: BFC Quest Start Quest Completed Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Transcripts